


Meet in the middle

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Past Lives, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kisara often dreams of the lives that came before this. Seto prefers not to dwell too much on it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Let's suppose Egypt wasn't the only time they met. Let's take the fated lover things to another level. Let's all pretend I'm not a fucking sap

"I dreamt that I was flying."

Seto glanced at Kisara. She was lying in bed, curled up on her side. Her hair covered her face, but Seto knew her well enough to picture how her eyes must have looked. Lost, far away from the now and then.

"I had great, powerful wings, that could take me all over the world."

"Was it a nice dream?" Seto asked. He was adjusting his tie in the mirror. It was one of his favorites, of that shade of blue he had always loved.

"It was. It was also sad" she said. Her voice sounded like she was in the dream still.

She had been getting more and more of those dreams lately. Afterwards it would take her a while to come back from them, as if she was chasing them, wishing to stay in them just for a little longer.

It was always the same; she flew away on great wings, taking in everything that passed underneath her, watching, searching.

"I think I saw you, towards the end" she whispered "You were in a desert, and there was a darkness coming in the distance. I tried to get to you, but the wind was keeping me away."

"And then you woke up" he said.

She sighed, turning over so that she was on her back now. Her gaze settled over Seto, a melancholic light in it. "When did we meet for the first time?"

Seto offered her a smile. "School. You had just transferred here. I think I stared at you like an idiot for a week before you decided to take pity on me."

"I mean in which life" she said. The smile slipped away from Seto's face, and he went to sit besides her on the bed. "I remember being in Egypt, and you were there too. But I have other memories, of places and countries I can't recognize, from times I don't know. And you are there too."

"They are just dreams" he said.

"Are they, Seto?"

He didn't answer. He didn't speak of the blazing sun and dry sand he saw with his mind's eyes at times. How he knew exactly what the desert felt like despite having only been there briefly.

He didn't speak of other, vague images, unnamed landscapes he forgot seconds later, the piercing blue eyes that always stared at him.

He _hated_ those dreams. And he hated them even more for how they seemed to capture her. To take her far from him.

"I wish I could know sometimes" she said "I wish I could remember those places. How we were before. How we first met each other."

"Knowing there was a life before this is more than enough for me. I don't need the details." Kisara turned towards him, a sad smile on her face.

"Why not? I would love to remember all of you, all of the possible ways you existed" she said. She reached out with her hand, searching for Seto's.

He took it between his fingers, squeezing lightly. "You know romance isn't for me."

She looked at him, her eyes knowing. He sighed, turning away.

"I don't want to believe we met because of some sort of fate. That we are together just because something decided we are meant to be. It was our free choices to become what we are, not destiny guiding us" he said, bitter.

Nobody else but him could decide who he gave his heart to, and certainly not some mystic unearthly force.

"What if instead it was fate that tried to keep us apart, and we fought to meet each other again and again? Would it be better for you?" Kisara asked.

Seto huffed. "I'm not trying to find someone another version of me loved once. I care about you, not what our previous selves might have had."

And how he hoped it was the same for her too. How the thought of Kisara loving him just because he was the shadow of someone else haunted him. Sometimes he could barely picture why she would choose him, if not for what these connection they had was. But he would never tell her that.

"And you say you are not a romantic" Kisara said. There was a teasing note in her voice, the last vestiges of her dream leaving her.

"I'm not. I just think past versions of me should stay in their time" he said.

Kisara sat up, her hand turned in Seto's so that she could help him tie his cuff link. "Are you jealous?"

"Of course not."

Because what would it say about him that he was afraid the woman he loved would love his past self more than him?

Kisara couldn't have not realized he wasn't telling the whole truth. But mercifully she let it pass. Instead, she leaned forward, kissing him quickly. "You're going to be late to your meeting."

"They can wait" Seto replied.

Kisara lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry, I know these subjects bother you."

"You can tell me whatever you want" Seto said. He paused, before blurting out, "Just don't get too lost in the past."

Kisara smiled. "You always have your mind buried in the future. If I didn't get lost in the past sometimes, how would we ever met in the present?"

Seto opened his mouth, before closing it again, realizing he didn't really have an answer to that. "How do you manage to always make me speechless?"

"Natural talent" Kisara said "Now let _me_ worry of the future for once, and remind you you your meeting is at nine."


End file.
